Contrarios - Pinecest
by Flasho-D
Summary: Yo... Él, nosotros; ninguno de los dos lo sabía. Lo sé, somos parecidos, demasiado, físicamente, pero eso no significaba que fuéramos hermanos, gemelos inclusive; pues, así como hay gente que no tienen nada que ver y son tan iguales, hay hermanos que discrepan totalmente de la apariencia. Además, las circunstancias en las que vivíamos eran tan opuestas, repelentes en todo sentido.
1. Chapter 1

**Dipper P.D.V.**

 **Miércoles, 6:30 a.m.**

El irritante sonido de mi reloj de mesa fue quien me despertó. 6:30 a.m. Admito que gustaría poder despertarme con el suave brillo del sol acariciando mi piel, como lo relatan la mayoría de libros; sin embargo, mantengo mis persianas cerradas, porque más que ser suave, me molesta aún más.

Con molestia lo callé lanzándole la almohada en la que anteriormente reposaba mi cabeza, me levanté somnoliento y me coloqué mis lentes, pensando en la tentadora idea de continuar durmiendo. Como siempre, renuncié a ese deseo al recordar la rutina de miércoles que debía cumplir y me dirigí al baño para asearme.

Luego de hacer mis necesidades más una ducha caliente que me ayudó a despertar, salí con la toalla atada a la cintura para luego vestirme colocándome un bóxer, una camisa azul manga larga, medias, pantalón y zapatillas negras. Mi miré en el espejo con un semblante serio, orgulloso.

Sí, orgulloso.

¿Por qué no estarlo?

El triunfo empresarial de mi madre en el ámbito textil no es para menos, me siento orgulloso de ella al igual que ella de mí, no deseo decepcionarla y considero que, hasta ahora, no lo he hecho. Mi vida no está mal, no creo que alguna vez lo llegue a estar, pero mantengo los pies en la tierra.

Tengo un lugar ante cada determinada persona. Hay un estatus que debo mantener. Causo temor debido a mi leve poder la gente.

Soy un Pines, y debo saber lidiar con lo que eso implica.

Hoy sólo me ocuparé de hacer revisión de la mercancía y ayudar con la clasificación de ésta en los depósitos, sólo trabajo entre semana durante la mañana y tengo el resto de la tarde y fin de semana para pasarla haciendo cualquier cosa.

Bajé al primer piso donde se encontraba la cocina, el aroma del desayuno que mi progenitora dejó antes de ir a la empresa me llamaba con desesperación; comí sin prisa para degustar cada bocado de esos waffles bañados en miel junto a una tasa de café, mientras reviso las notificaciones y mensajes en mis redes sociales desde mi iPhone.

Me alegraba que no estuviera mi hermano en estos momentos para iniciar la mañana con tranquilidad.

Lavé los platos al terminar, salí de la mansión y observé el cielo. Está nublado. Espero que sólo sea la neblina mañanera y no llueva, no soy fanático de mojarme para caer en un resfriado.

Pasé por el jardín delantero hasta llegar a la rejilla, salí de la propiedad y me dispuse a encaminarme al trabajo.

No había mucha gente por la calle; realmente, no suele haberla, no suelen ser muy mañaneros por aquí. No los culpo.

A dos cuadras de mi vivienda, me encontré con una chica sentada en el suelo de la acera en posición fetal cubriendo su rostro, con una mano extendida sostenía una taza de lata, en un cartón a su costado tenía escrito de manera desprolija Para comer. Siempre he pensado que estas personas están así por culpa propia, la simple suerte e infortunio no son fuerzas que realmente afecten, sino una simple expresión, por lo que es su carga por no haber contribuido de forma positiva al progreso. Mi madre en el pasado me llegó a comparar con esta gente para mostrarme en lo que puedo acabar de no seguir adelante, de no ser ambicioso con respecto a mis propias metas; sin embargo, no me considero el estereotipo de niño rico -al menos en algunos aspectos- y la generosidad es un valor que conozco perfectamente.

¿Por qué no? La buena acción del día.

Saqué de mi billetera diez dólares y, al pasar frente a ella, los eché en la lata y continué mi camino sin decir palabra alguna.

 **Mabel P.D.V.**

 **Miércoles, 7:42 a.m.**

—Gracias —pronuncié con voz ronca al ver de reojo al chico de camisa azul alejarse luego de haberme echado algo en la taza, no escuché el típico tintineo de las monedas al caer por lo que supuse que sería un billete o una mala broma. Busqué en el recipiente para encontrarme con el hermoso trozo de papel. Lo tomé y estiré, inspeccionando que no fuera falso.

Recogí el cartón y corrí por varias calles, a once cuadras de donde estaba anteriormente para ser exactos, paré en un pequeño puesto de comida y me senté en una de las banquetas frente al mostrador, siendo recibida por una gran sonrisa que devolví al hombre que allí trabajaba.

—Larry, mira lo que tengo —musité al mismo tiempo en que le mostraba el dinero que recibí hace un rato.

— ¡Vaya!, ¡Una buena mañana, eh! —Decía mientras limpiaba un plato—. ¿Has conseguido trabajo?

—No, con estas pintas sabes lo que cuesta —pronuncié con humor y resignación.

He buscado trabajo desde pequeña, cuando era menor se me hacía más fácil conseguir trabajos simples como barrer las casas o lavar la ropa, pero eran pasajeros, no tardaban muchas semanas en despedirme, ¡Y no porque hiciera mal las cosas! Sino porque simplemente mis servicios dejaban de ser requeridos; conforme fui creciendo me costó más, supongo que me contrataban por sentir lástima de una niña pequeña, lo cual ya no soy y, por consiguiente, esa lástima ya no existe.

Y no, no he intentado sólo con los trabajos sencillos, pero en los que son más aceptables y comunes no he tenido suerte, ya sea por mi simple apariencia o mi falta de educación a niveles escolares.

La suerte no ha estado de mi lado por algunos años, y temo que continúe así.

El mayor colocó su mano sobre mi cabeza y me despeinó—. Tranquila, ya lo lograrás.

Reí y volví a acomodar mi pelo—. Cómo sea, ¿Para qué me alcanza esto? —Coloqué los 10 dólares sobre el mostrador.

—Ya niña, guárdatelos, he tenido una buena mañana. Te invito esta.

—P-pero…

— ¡Eh! Sin peros. ¿Quieres una tortilla?

Al menos, me alivia tener algo de apoyo. Larry siempre ha sido un gran hombre conmigo, cuando puede, me brinda algo de comida y ropa de su hija. Tampoco soy muy exigente, él también ha pasado por situaciones difíciles, y eso hace que aprecie aún más su ayuda.

¿Por qué desaprovechar un desayuno gratis?

—Ya que insistes… ¡Venga!

Guardé el billete en un bolsillo de mi suéter, el mayor encendió la cocina y preparó los ingredientes para prepararme una sencilla tortilla de huevo, jamón y queso.

Se me hacía agua la boca mientras lo veía cocinar. El aroma es exquisito, para ser una simple tortilla.

Debería tener más clientes, hasta debería ser un cocinero famoso.

—Entonces, ¿Conseguiste ese dinero..? —No terminó la frase para que yo la completara con la respuesta.

—Pidiendo limosna. Un chico que iba pasando me los dio, no había ido antes a ese barrio, a ver si mañana tengo suerte también.

—Ofrécete para trabajar allí entonces.

—No sé… Es la parte de los más ricos de la ciudad, sabes cómo son todos esos de engreídos y caprichosos —Bufé.

El cocinero terminó mi comida y me la sirvió en un plato, al acercarse para entregármela, habló—. Bueno… Un chico te dio diez dólares. Tienes algo de oportunidad —Afirmó guiñándome un ojo, a lo que sonreí y comencé a devorar esa tortilla.

Lo pensé mientras comía… Nunca fui a ese sector porque ya he tenido mis malas experiencias con ricachones, prefiero evitar esas situaciones. Pero, teniendo en cuenta el buen inicio de día que me he cargado hoy, ¿Por qué no probar?

Él tenía razón. Además, intentarlo no hacía daño.

¿Quién sabe? Mi vida podría mejorar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dipper P.D.V.**

 **Miércoles, 3:47 p.m.**

El olor de los libros amontonados, el crujiente sonido de sus hojas al pasarse de una a otra, el suave cuero o cartón que recubre a la mayoría; la diversidad de letras, palabras, mensajes, criterios, narrativas, culturas, historias, dialectos; ¿Un lugar que pueda afirmar, con todo el significado que la palabra implica, amar?

La biblioteca.

Es el sitio que más suelo frecuentar por las tardes y me atrevo a considerarlo mi segundo hogar. Me he ganado la libertad de llevarme los libros puesto a que la bibliotecaria sabe cuánto me encantan, pero las ocasiones que se me presentan para retirarlos son escasos, esto debido a que prefiero leerlos aquí, escondido entre las grandes repisas de madera llenas de textos que están a la espera de ser leídos por mi persona.

Vine a este lugar luego de haber terminado mi horario de trabajo; siempre me escondo hasta el fondo del sitio, donde la cantidad de personas -si es que hay- es mínima, para no distraer a las mismas ya que me gusta leer en voz alta. Me mantiene concentrado en el texto, me resulta más relajante y me agrada añadir el tono de voz de un narrador. Voy a la mitad de una obra titulada "Ciego Ocaso", que relata la historia de un despiadado asesino, pero no sus atrocidades, sino el cómo debe lidiar con su vida y sus dilemas morales siendo alguien tan sucio y ruin.

—«Y capturó el corazón de quien, a sus expensas, no era más que el cruel y prohibido deseo de sus adentros, nula para sí mismo, desconocida gracias al escaso interés propio, que no le permitía percibir sus propios deseos.» —pronuncié de una forma poética, me gustaba darle ritmo y adentrarme en el papel mientras leía—. Vaya, qué… Regular manera, de describir un enamoramiento —acoplé, irónico.

Las páginas se sentían suaves al tacto con las yemas de los dedos; juraría que podía ver las letras danzando frente a mí, pasando por mi poca y permitiéndome guiarlas con el compás que yo dictara.

El ruido provocado por un trueno me distrajo de mi lectura, el eco del gigantesco lugar hizo que fuera más estridente. Grandioso, va a llover. Coloqué un marca-libros entre las páginas en las que quedé para continuar luego, lo guardé en su repisa correspondiente y salí del lugar no sin antes despedirme de la amable anciana que atiende en la entrada.

El cielo estaba escondido tras las ruidosas y oscuras nubes, ¿Por qué fui tan estúpido de no traerme un paraguas? Me confié en que sólo sería una neblina pasajera, joder. Tenía la opción de quedarme en la biblioteca, pero no sé si la lluvia será pasajera o como esas tormentas que pueden mantenerte atrapado durante horas, y lo último me disgusta. Me apresuré en caminar para llegar pronto a casa y evitar mojarme, quería ir en algún taxi pero ninguno pasaba, ¿Es que se les dio a todos por no trabajar hoy?

Con algo de suerte y llego antes de que empiece a caer la lluvia.

Evidentemente, la suerte no es lo mío.

La brizna comenzó a empaparme, maldije entre dientes.

Realmente, no soy fanático de mojarme con la lluvia, de menor los resfriados que me dieron fueron un martirio total. Soy de esas personas que no se enferman mucho, pero cuando lo hacen, les pega fuerte; no me he resfriado desde hace años por lo que no sé si aún sigue siendo igual, pero no tengo el placer de averiguarlo.

El agua, a cada paso que yo daba, parecía incrementar levemente en su descenso. A unos cuantos metros había una parada de bus, tenía techo, así que sería un buen lugar para estar mientras espero a que algún vehículo público o conocido pase, o que por milagro cese la lluvia. Apresuro el paso y llego en cuestión de segundos. Sólo estoy un poco mojado, gotas por aquí y por allá, nada alarmante; me sacudo y me siento en la banca de metal.

Me quedé observando la lluvia, la calle, estaba completamente solo. No puede ser que fuera el único en no percibir que sería apresado por la naturaleza. Saqué mi teléfono del bolsillo derecho de mi pantalón, me fui a la bandeja de mensajes más recientes y entré en el chat de mi hermano.

 **Yo**

 **Tú cargas el auto, pásame buscando en la parada que está a cuatro cuadras de la biblioteca.**

 **Por favor.**

 **4:18 p.m.**

Le envié un mensaje, esperando que no lo ignore. Guardé el celular nuevamente en el bolsillo, ahora sólo me quedaba esperar que mi gemelo viniera o que la lluvia cesara. Aunque tampoco sea de mi agrado, prefiero la primera opción.

Debí traer conmigo el libro que estuve leyendo, así lo continuaría y podría distraerme mientras el mal tiempo pasa… Pero podría haberlo mojado, está en tan perfectas condiciones a pesar de los años que, realmente, ni yo me lo podría perdonar. Ridículamente, pienso en la personificación, que logro hacerme gracias a su descripción, de la chica que se ha enamorado del protagonista: Pelinegra, ojos celestes, pálida… Ah, y millonaria; dudo que el deseo que pueda llegar a sentir aquel asesino no sea más que perpetrar un robo a la chica, necesitaría un creíble desarrollo por su parte como para que yo me trague el que pueda enamorarse puramente de ella.

Unas pisadas que se aproximaban chapoteando interrumpieron mi examinación con respecto al libro captando mi atención, volteé la mirada para ver a la chica que corría a la parada desde mi izquierda, llegó mojada en su totalidad, jadeando. Tomó su largo cabello para escurrirlo, de igual forma con su suéter. El color de su pelo era como el mío, de estatura pude percibir que era un poco más baja que yo y, a pesar de la lluvia, se notaba lo sucia que estaba su ropa; luego del rápido análisis, volví mi vista a la calle.

Bueno, al menos no fui la única persona.

Se sentó a menos de un metro de mi -la banca no era muy ancha que digamos, límite de cuatro personas si todas eran delgadas y no tienen sentido o no dan importancia al espacio personal-, yo no la veía, pero, sin embargo, pude sentir cómo volteaba la vista para verme a cada tanto. Fingí que no lo notaba. Me sentí incómodo.

Llegó un momento en el que, por reacción involuntaria, la miré de reojo justo cuando me estaba viendo, lo cual causó que bajara su rostro, apenada al parecer. La noté nerviosa, jugaba con un mechón de su cabello e inflaba sus mejillas con la mirada al suelo, concentrándose en el húmedo pavimento.

—Eres… el chico de esta mañana —soltó de repente. —Muchas gracias por el dinero —hablaba con una sonrisa, la cual pude apreciar mejor cuando elevó la vista en mi dirección.

La imagen de la paupérrima chica sentada en la acera con una lata en mano llegó a mis recuerdos. La hubiera reconocido al instante de haberle visto el rostro la primera vez, pero sus brazos la cubrían.

—Descuida, no fue nada —aseguré con una leve pero sincera sonrisa antes de volver a mirar a la calle. Era verdad, sólo fueron diez, dólares, y dudo mucho que eso pueda haber sido de mucha ayuda.

 **Mabel P.D.V.**

 **Miércoles, 4:50 p.m.**

Me concentré en ver las gotas caer al suelo y salpicar mis sucias zapatillas de gamuza, limpiándolas por mí. La ropa que llevaba aún está húmeda, lo que empeora un poco el frío, aunque de todas formas me tenía que mojar, pero quise acercarme al chico que ahora está sentado junto a mí. Tenía que agradecerle. Quizá, un billete de diez dólares pueda ser muy poco para alguien común, pero a mí me servirá de mucho. Pero ya hice lo que vine a hacer; ya le dije las «gracias», y aún sigo aquí, cubriéndome de la lluvia en vez de dejar que recorra libremente mi cuerpo.

Por alguna razón me importa qué pueda pensar de mí, más concretamente de mi comportamiento, porque, vamos, he corrido hasta acá sólo para decirle una simple frase y, además, me puse nerviosa sin motivos en el intento; ¿Sería extraño que, luego de parecer que huía de la lluvia y que aún continúe lloviendo, simplemente prosiga con mi camino como si nada? agregando el hecho de que él vive allí, en ese barrio de ricachones que tanto detesto y en donde iré mañana a buscar una oportunidad de trabajo. Le estoy dando muchas vueltas al asunto. Llego a la conclusión de que estoy exagerando; paranoia causada por los nervios de si podré finalmente o no conseguir un pequeño sustento, y nuevamente necesito dejarme empapar por la lluvia para relajarme.

Resulta ridículo pensar que el que alguien camine bajo la lluvia sea reprochable, y más ridículo aunque sea yo quien piense que sea posible. Aparte de paranoica, ahora también afectable por el pensamiento ajeno, por cosas sin sentido además.

Presiono con las yemas de los dedos el borde de mi falda, han pasado varios minutos mientras pensaba qué hacer. Finalmente he decidido simplemente continuar.

Un auto cruzó de la izquierda a nuestra dirección, era un Lamborghini plateado con cristales recubiertos por papel ahumado, las ruedas y todo el alrededor del mismo por abajo lleno de un reciente barro; llegó a pararse frente a la parada, la puerta derecha fue abierta desde el interior y el chico a mi lado se levantó y caminó hasta el interior del auto. Seguramente sería algún sirviente, le habrá avisado para que vinieran a buscarlo. Cerró la puerta con lentitud, pero no arrancaron al instante; escuché dificultosamente una conversación proveniente del interior, simples murmullos desde mi posición, hasta que el castaño volvió a abrir la puerta unos cuantos centímetros y me miró por sobre su hombro.

— ¿Necesita un aventón?

Parpadeé por la impresión. ¿Me estaba preguntando eso, o era la paranoia y una posible hipotermia jugándome una mala pasada? Y aunque fuera una simple ilusión, me apresuré en negar con la cabeza y asegurarlo con una sonrisa para agradecer la inesperada propuesta. Me vio por unos pocos segundos y cerró nuevamente la puerta, para entonces arrancar y desvanecerse por la neblina, y por la vuelta de la otra cuadra. Era mi momento para retirarme sin vacilaciones.

Las gotas golpeaban contra mi cuerpo para terminar de empaparme por si alguna parte ya se había secado en el tiempo en que estuve en la banqueta, estaba muy fría y mis dientes empezaron a tiritar, pero era algo a lo que ya me he acostumbrado y que termina sintiéndose bien. Muy bien, de hecho. Una tranquilidad desconocida me invade, un susurro emitido por el viento pasa con normalidad, un consuelo sin remitente aparece y mis ojos se nublan queriendo llover también por alguna razón que aún no comprendo, que espero comprender y creo que nunca comprenderé. Me gusta creer que es felicidad, no sé de qué, pero se siente muy fuerte, ¿Por qué no podría ser felicidad? Una desconocida, oportuna y hermosa felicidad.

Irónicamente, la lluvia resulta un enigma para mí y me confunde, vuelve mi cabeza un revoltijo de pensamientos donde son partícipes algunos recuerdos de mi infancia, y eso me atormenta. Son recuerdos borrosos y fugaces, cubiertos por una franja de lluvia frente a mí que me impide divisar mejor lo que sucede porque me empañan los ojos como si trajese puesto un par de lentes; la estática llena mis oídos, todo es distorsionado y nada coincide, nunca el mismo recuerdo es igual a la última vez que estuvo en mi mente, siempre hay un detalle que se cuela cuando siento que ya estoy entendiendo o una gota del agua imaginaria me interrumpe la vista. Soy consciente de que aún estoy pequeña, llevo ropa decente con olor a recién comprado y con un estampado en la camisa de algún muñeco de caricatura televisiva que de seguro me llegó a gustar y, lo más importante y extraño para mí, es que está cerca mi padre tomándome de la mano o cantando una canción para que me duerma; me gustaría poder comprender los vocablos que entona, pero sus palabras se mezclan con un idioma que no identifico. Desconozco el punto de mi vida en que lo perdí, cuando me abandonó, ese momento en que murió para dejarme la carga de este presente que él pudo haber llevado mejor. Un grito ahogado se escucha al fondo. Hay fuego por todas partes, una explosión lo causó. No reconozco nada, ni siquiera sé si es sobre algo que pasó en la realidad, pero todo es tan real y conocido...

Me encuentro frente a mi casa, o, al menos, un intento de algo que pueda considerarse un lugar potencial donde se pueda conciliar el sueño. Si se está muy desesperado, claro. Saludo con un beso al aire en dirección a la foto de mi padre que cuelga junto a la cortina que funciona como puerta de entrada. El billete, que mantuve protegido en el bolsillo de mi suéter, lo saco y lo guardo en un envase plástico donde reúno el dinero que no he gastado. No importa si he tenido un mal día, una mala semana o un mal mes incluso, el dinero que guardo aquí no lo saco por nada; estoy ahorrando, quiero poder empezar algún trabajo o negocio, no importa de qué o cómo sea, pero con que se mantenga estable y me alcance para comer todo lo que mi cuerpo necesita, sería mejor que como estoy actualmente.

Me estremezco al escuchar un repentino trueno. Agradezco haber vuelto a «casa»; aunque me guste la lluvia, no soy una fanática de los ruidos estruendosos.

Hago a un lado la cortina y me siento en la orilla de la entrada junto a un perro de pelaje blanco que vino en busca de refugiarse del agua, sólo dejo a mis rodillas, codos y las puntas de las zapatillas ser impactadas por la lluvia. Había pensado, en el tiempo del día en que aún no llovía, en ir esta tarde para preguntar por trabajo a la casa de los mimados... Ricos, afortunados; «mimados» es algo despectivo e insultante, considerando que la mayoría está ahí por haber trabajado duro. Acaricio el lomo del perro pensando «Mañana, primera hora, un posible trabajo esperándome tras cada puerta».

Pero me pregunto ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué yo no he podido ser uno de esos «afortunados»? ¡Trabajo duro!, ¡Siempre intento, siempre busco! Pero el rechazo me rodea, me exilia y me impide caminar junto a los demás. Y me pregunto ¿Qué hice mal?, ¿En qué punto todo se volvió mi culpa?

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Y entonces aparezco yo, para disculparme por tardar tanto en actualizar y haber traído un capítulo tan corto... Nah, en realidad, lo último no tanto, tengo un problema con escribir muy poco._

 _¡Pero, en serio, mil disculpas! Llevar tres FanFics a la vez no es... Muy fácil... Y, bueno, también que durante diciembre no escribí NADA. Aproveché las vacaciones para dibujar, dibujar, y más dibujar xD yo sólo escribo en mis ratos libres en el liceo, ya que (Si no estoy estudiando) en esos momentos no tengo nada qué hacer, así que los reservo para ir escribiendo el capítulo del Fic que me tenga inspirada en ese momento._

 _Otro problema que tengo, además de escribir muy cortos los capítulos, es que yo misma me emociono para que sucedan las cosas ¿Me explico? Mi propio FanFic, y ya estoy ansiosa porque suceda tal cosa sobre el pairing, por lo que este Fic será un reto para mí, ya que quiero llevar un desarrollo lento y PACIENTE._

 _Por algunas reviews que me dejaron (Gracias) en el capítulo pasado, noté cierta confusión respecto a la situación de Dipper y Mabel... Pero no aclararé nada, eso se lo dejaré a los capítulos._

 _Sin más por ahora, me despido._

 _¡Besos!_


	3. Chapter 3

Mabel P.D.V.

Jueves, 10:57 a.m.

Tengo miedo.

Bueno, no es la revelación del siglo ni una sorpresa para nadie. Tengo miedo desde que tengo memoria. Me pregunto cuántas personas viven a base del miedo, me pregunto si no soy la única; temo serlo, eso sólo expone aún más mi debilidad ante todos. Incapaz de sobrellevar las cosas. Quizá, sólo quizá, es por eso que no he tenido suerte, ni hoy ni en mi pasado. Pueden oler mis inquietudes, mi desesperación, mi necesidad, o sólo es por el sudor de mi frente que me delata. No hace calor, sólo son los nervios. Llevo... ¿Cuántas? Dos cuadras al menos, tanto la calle de enfrente como en la que estoy. No me he tomado la molestia de enumerarlas una por una.

Al menos en la mayoría me rechazaron con amabilidad, o algo de tacto, pero tengo en claro cuáles son las tres viviendas en las que me cerraron la puerta en toda la cara. Nos haré el mutuo favor de no cruzarnos en la vida, nunca más.

En este momento una señora de blanquecina cabellera, le calculo unos 63 años, está rechazando mis servicios. Me explica con amabilidad que ya tiene a alguien que le haga los quehaceres y yo de despistada sólo puedo concentrarme en la cicatriz que atraviesa su par de delgados labios y va desde un costado se su mejilla hasta su papada; me pregunto ¿Qué la habrá causado?, ¿Sería por un episodio de su vida en la que tuvo un enfrentamiento?, ¿Habrá pasado por una situación difícil?, ¿Pudo casi morir? Divago en mis fantasías novelescas, arrinconándome a las escenas más dramáticas donde la señora es una joven de veinte y tantos y ocurre un robo en su casa, vive sola e intenta detenerlo por su cuenta: sobrevive de milagro. O tiene una riña con su marido, siendo en este caso una señora de unos cuarenta, y llegan al punto de meter cuchillos a la discusión.

Agradezco a la anciana por su tiempo y me despido. Crucé la calle para ir a la siguiente mansión, aunque por cada lugar en el que me rechazaran, incluso de manera amable, se me iban un poco las ganas de continuar intentándolo.

La siguiente tenía un gran patio delantero. Grité un saludo para ser atendida, dos veces, pero nadie respondió. No vi algún timbre en la rejilla, por lo que pasé asumiendo que debía llegarse hasta la puerta para llamar. Había un toca-puertas circular en el medio, lo tomé y no golpeé más de tres veces, me giré sobre mis talones y caí recostada en el arco de la puerta para esperar. Una voz masculina me informó que ya venía. Recuperé mi compostura, sacudí mi suéter y arreglé los bordes de la falda, respiré profundo e intenté calmarme; no lo he logrado en toda la mañana y ya me ilusiono pensando que podré hacerlo ahora, cuando no soy ni capaz de auto-mentirme.

La puerta se abre frente a mí y por un leve momento visualizo un mundo de posibilidades, donde lamentablemente está incluida la opción en la que soy nuevamente rechazada y subdividido en tres ramas: gentileza, indiferencia y un trancazo en toda la cara.

—Buenos... —pausó por un momento al verme, sentí su mirada desde los pies a la cabeza—... días. ¿Qué requieres?

—E-eh, bueno... —Tragué saliva y me aseguré de que ningún otro tartamudeo se atravesara en mi habla —... ¡Buenos días! Pasaba por acá para preguntarle si no le hace falta alguna ayuda extra con los quehaceres del hogar, ya sabe: limpieza general, cocina, lavar la-

—No, gracias, pero de eso ya nos encargamos nosotros —me interrumpió para explicarme. En ese instante lo examiné yo a él; corpulento, pero no gordo, debía alcanzar el metro ochenta y pico, ojos de un verde que pueden ser confundidos fácilmente con el marrón, camisa blanca y un reloj de plata en la muñeca derecha.

Le agradecí por atenderme con un intento de sonrisa que ya se mostraba cansada. Me di la vuelta para retirarme al momento en que él cerraba la puerta. Habían varios adornos de porcelana esparcidos por el césped, desde hongos y duendecillos hasta perros específicamente dálmatas. Creo que no visitaré más de dos casas ya, esto de no ser aceptada por nadie ya me está agotando y desvanece esa pequeña oportunidad que sentí tener por, al menos, un día. Un bajón de ánimos es lo que menos necesito en este punto de mi vida. Quizá no es que no necesiten, quizá sólo soy yo. No inspiro confianza, únicamente necesidad y desesperación. Desesperación para recurrir a ellos.

Cierro la rejilla a mi espalda y cruzo la calle para ir a mi siguiente rechazo. Me detengo en seco en todo el medio. Miro a los lados, buscando si hay más personas a las pudieran haber llamado. Es un engaño de mis oídos, pensé, pero ese «¡Ey, espera!» que acababa de jalarme por las orejas no podía ir dirigido a otra persona; yo era la única allí, la única que fantaseaba con que un llamado de ese tipo ocurriera.

— ¡Tú, la niña de suéter!

No faltó otra comprobación. Me giré y caminé hasta la rejilla con unas piernas que parecían de gelatina. Mis manos sudaban, sentí mi respiración fallar, me dio vergüenza el cómo estaba vestida.

El señor se apartó de la puerta y caminó hacia mí, a la entrada de su bien cuidado patio.

—Puede que sí te necesite. —Sonreí al escuchar esas hermosas, gloriosas, celestiales palabras entonadas únicamente por ángeles. Sonreí sólo lo debido. No mostré mi verdadera emoción, no quería asustarlo o demostrar aún más mi desesperación. —Mi mujer estará en un viaje de negocios por un tiempo, así que serías de gran utilidad... Durante ese período, al menos. Podrías comenzar a partir de mañana, ¿Te parece?

Creo que tardé en responder. Creo que entré en una pequeña pausa del tiempo donde sentí felicidad.

Asentí torpemente y reafirmé mi postura con un «Sí» lleno de confianza, él me ofreció su mano para estrecharla y acepté con una emoción que no me atreví a revelar. Acordamos a qué hora vendría, que quedó siendo a las 6:00 a.m., y mañana aclararemos de cuánto será el pago ya que en estos momentos se encuentra muy ocupado para entrar en detalles que pueden resolverse después. Nos despedimos, pero yo me quedé algunos segundos más frente a esa rejilla, apreciando esa mansión de dos plantas que no pasa desapercibida para nadie. Donde podría cambiar un poco mi vida.

Dipper P.D.V.

Jueves, 11:19 a.m.

El mesón ya está cubierto por el mantel de bordado blanco. Los platos se camuflan a la perfección y sólo son un círculo de flores violetas tintadas sobre el mantel. El blanco es su color favorito, la mayoría de su ropa y accesorios es blanca, incluso su auto. Personalmente, aunque sea un delicado color, sutil, le resta puntos el hecho de que se puede manchar fácilmente y ser otro color en cuestión de segundos. Pero a ella le encanta, y no se lo discutiré.

La comida ya estará lista, me he dedicado a que todo quede bien para que su último desayuno -en lo que consta de los próximos cinco meses- sea agradable. En estos momentos se encuentra terminando de acomodar algunas cuestiones en la empresa, dictando el protocolo que deberá cumplirse aun en su ausencia, terminando quizás algunos papeleos de los que tenga miedo a que puedan llegar a hacerse mal.

— ¡Mamá llegará en unos minutos, nerd! —Escucho gritar a mi hermano desde la sala.

—Si me ayudaras quizás, solamente quizás podría terminar más rápido, imbécil —le respondo con esa ironía llena de amor que tanto me caracteriza cuando me dirijo a él. Alzo la mirada y lo encuentro recostado del umbral de la puerta, jugando con los lentes de verde fluorescente entre sus dedos.

—Cuando me paguen por ser «ama de casa» quizás, solamente quizás te ayude.

Gruño con molestia y termino de acomodar los cubiertos en la mesa, voy a la cocina y la apago al ver que ya está lista la comida. Serví los cuatro platos, llené las cuatro copas, y al terminar me limpié las manos con el trapo que siempre cuelga del horno; la devolví a su lugar y yo fui hasta donde mi hermano me veía, no camuflé la expresión de desagrado que siempre me causa, y en medio de una batalla de miradas que ya es costumbre entre nosotros le arrebaté su gorra y me alejé de él alzándola con mi brazo, intentando evitar su violenta reacción junto a su berrinche de niño para que se la devuelva.

—Dippy, sabes que no le gusta que comas con ella puesta —le regañé, recordando las múltiples veces que nuestra madre lo ha retado expresando su desagrado, y hacia sus pintas en general. Lo que menos quiero es que tenga que molestarse antes de irse.

— ¡Pero dame esa mierda y la guardo!, ¡Sabes cuánto me fastidia que te comportes como el ridículo hermano mayor!

— ¡Lo hago porque tengo razón!

Forcejeé un poco más, sus manos impactaron contra mi cara y jalaron de mi camisa en varias ocasiones, pero se hace inevitable que pueda alcanzarla. Es más fuerte que yo, es algo que se aprecia con sólo ver nuestras apariencias. Me voy más por la parte académica, la lectura o música clásica, todo a lo que él le llama «de nerd» en resumen, pero tampoco me niego a un juego de tenis; y, bueno, Dippy es más deportista, o ya de plano un vago que sólo se dedica a sacarme de quicio cuando está de milagro en casa. Un vago que se aplasta en la silla en la que siempre come y tira desde su posición la gorra hasta el mueble de la sala.

Quiero regañarlo también por eso, pero en estos momentos no necesito estar estresado y tampoco, aunque me cause rabia tener que darle la razón en algo, yo no soy su superior y no tengo, o no tendría que estar llamándole la atención por cada cosa inapropiada que haga. Inapropiado. La perfecta descripción de mi hermano en todo lo que es y hace.

—Ya está aquí. —Escuché de nuestro padrastro que se asomaba a la cocina. Me alarmé al escuchar su auto estacionarse al frente y confirmar sus palabras.

Se sentó frente a la silla de mi madre, le pedí a regañadientes a mi hermano que se enderezara y yo fui a esperarla en la puerta. La miro por el ojo de la puerta, carga carpetas y papeles entre sus brazos. Cuando estaba a punto de tocar la puerta le abrí e invité a pasar como si se tratase de una invitada especial. Deja sus cosas en la mesa de la sala; me sigue hasta la cocina donde mi hermano y padrastro la saludan, le llevo hasta su silla y luego me siento en la mía. El almuerzo es silencioso. Agrio, aunque la salsa esté dulce. Exagerado.

Mucho para tan poco significado. Pero sabe bien; muy bien. Creo que me pasé un poco con la paprika, pero está más que bien.

Noto una cierta diferencia en nuestras maneras de comer: Dippy se apresura, casi se atraganta con el jugo, realmente no logro adivinar la razón de su apuro; mamá lo hace con lentitud, su mano tiembla y parece que intenta olvidar el hecho de que debe estar en el aeropuerto en 25 minutos; yo casi he terminado mi plato pero, al darme cuenta de ello, sólo he estado vacilando con el tenedor y la pasta; y, él... No puedo leerlo, no veo nada en lo que hace. Santiago come como siempre, y es así con todo en todo, nunca demuestra una diferencia en sus emociones. Neutral, así permanece.

A veces, me pregunto qué vio mi madre en él. Es amable y todo lo que quieras, pero llega al punto en que parece una máquina, fría, sin emociones. Sin embargo, tampoco es que me moleste que estén juntos; es bueno conmigo, a diferencia de cómo me han contado otros que suelen ser los padrastros, y realmente le tengo confianza. Simplemente es... ¿Incómodo? Aún no tengo una palabra que lo describa a la perfección, lo cual me es irritante, demuestra mi ignorancia sobre su persona y lo ineficaz que aún soy a la hora de evaluar a las personas.

Juzgaría a un libro por su portada, pero todavía no soy capaz de leerlo sin sus páginas.

—Les he dejado algunas notas junto a la nevera, sé que Dipper suele tomar esas responsabilidades pero no viene mal algo de ayu-

—Descuida. Ya tenemos a alguien que hará el servicio por este tiempo, así también los chicos tendrán más tiempo para sus cosas se jóvenes.

¿Qué?

— ¿Cómo..?, ¿Quién?

—No le pregunté su nombre, pero es una niña de más o menos la edad de los chicos. Vino solicitando trabajo, y ya que estarás ausente me pareció razonable contratarla. Parecía de la calle.

— ¿De la calle?, ¿Me estás diciendo que meterás a una vagabunda a mi casa?

¿Y por qué no me lo notificó antes? Él no está a cargo de todo lo que se haga en casa, yo también puedo deliberar. Estaba aquí mismo, no tenía ni que entrar a la cocina para decirme que una chica vino a pedir trabajo. No la necesitamos. Así sea sólo yo quien deba hacer los quehaceres, no necesitamos que una completa extraña -que hasta su nombre desconocemos- venga a hacer las tareas. ¿Y si se aprovecha?, ¿Y si nos roba los objetos de valor y dinero? Una nueva palabra viene a mi mente al pensar en Santiago: Imprudente.

—Lo siento si te molesta, cariño, pero ya acordé con ella y no rechazarla ahora, sería sumamente irrespetuoso.

Y justo lo que no quería darle a mi madre antes de que se fuera; un mal sabor de boca, completamente innecesario.

Intercambiaron miradas. Noté en ella la desconfianza que profesaban sus ojos, pero a él continuaba sin poder leerlo. Es como un dialecto nuevo, o posiblemente muerto, del que ya no se poseen registros. Me incomodé. No dije nada, a pesar de que quería apoyarla y anunciar mis quejas, pero alargaría más la discusión y ella se tiene que ir en breve.

—Te vamos a extrañar —intervino Dippy, llamando nuestra atención por completo. No elevaba la vista de su plato vacío, el tenedor que tenía entre sus dedos vibraba, y nuevamente me sentí incapaz. Se pudo haber esperado aquellos vocablos de mí, pero no proviniendo de él...

Ha sido una mañana muy larga. Se levantó; todos copiamos su acción por reflejo. Abrazó primero a Dippy.

—Oh, mi amor... —Con mi padrastro nos unimos al abrazo. —Sólo serán cinco meses... Estaré de vuelta antes de que se den cuenta. —Nos separamos, y nos tomó de los hombros a mi hermano y a mí. —Los llamaré seguido. No tendré un horario allá, así que apenas tenga ratos para mí me aseguraré de comunicarme con ustedes. Dippy, intenta no meterte en problemas, hazlo por mí ¿Sí?

—Lo intentaré... —respondió con burla, pero de igual manera siendo honesto.

Volteó a verme. Su sonrisa desbordaba melancolía, y yo le devolví la misma expresión.

—Confío en que puedas controlarlos a ambos... E intenta que Dippy no se meta en problemas.

—Lo intentaré. —Reí.

Se volteó y miró por un breve momento a Santiago, lo abrazó y le susurró algo al oído que no pude escuchar, la respuesta de él tampoco.

La acompañamos hasta la rejilla del patio, desde donde vimos cómo se desvanecía en la lejanía de la calle en su auto. Cinco meses sin ella, casi la mitad de un año, en los que tendré que ser más responsable tanto en casa como en el trabajo. Nada de imprudencias.

—Debiste decírmelo.

—Tiene cierto parecido a ti, sé que te agradará.


End file.
